The Order
by lightningstrxu
Summary: Who are we you ask. We're the one who hide in the darkness away from the light, but without us society would fall. You think you have seen us but you'll never be sure it was nothing more than a passing shadow. So shall we see how deep the darkness goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Own **

**The Order**

Silent as a shadow the figure moved across the rooftop maze that was Ba Sing Se, it has been two weeks since the Fire Nation take over. Tomorrow marked the day that Princess Azula and the rest of the royal family would be returning home, with the palace busy making preparations the guards would be distracted. Still concealed in darkness he jumped down from the roof and landed on top of a guard outside the gate and dispatched him before he could react, however he did managed to let out a groan.

"Who's there?" another guard said as came up to the scene, he raised his lantern and the figure was revealed. The figure was revealed to be a man dressed in a black hooded cloak that could blend with the darkness seamlessly; black leather armor adorned his body along with strange gloves that gave the appearance of claws. The man looked up at the guard, his face obscured by a black demon mask with ivory fangs and red eyes that glowed as the light of the lantern hit them. "The Twilight Demon!" the guard exclaimed. But before he could raise more alarm the demon lunged at him, and with an open palmed strike to the chest, the man fell unconscious, the imprint of a clawed hand burned on his chest.

"Sleep tight." Said the demon his voice distorted by the mask. With the guards at the gates taken care of he proceeded to slip further into the palace grounds, silent and unseen he focused his chi into his hands and feet he scaled the sheer walls of the palace. As he climbed he looked into the windows, patrols of Dai Li on their rounds, but the demon was not worried for if all went well they would never know he was here; and if they went bad he had them out matched. Reaching a balcony he climbed onto the ledge and walked in the lavish bedroom; his target asleep curled up asleep in her bed. He unsheathed his kukri, its blade gleaming in the moonlight. Closer and closer he inched towards the bed; with one swift cut the tide of the war would turn. He reached the bed and pulled back the curtain that hung around the bed; in an instance chains flew from the sleeves of the Dai Li agent who had been hiding on the bed instead of his target and bound his wrists.

"Sorry demon, but your princess in another castle." Said a voice off to the side, the demon looked towards the man.

"Long Feng, so it appears Princess Azula hasn't stripped you of all your power."

"I have been left in charge while she is away, she left only an hour ago. You see demon we received word of your attempt on our Lady's life this morning, so we set this trap for you, you've killed you're last soldier demon."

"Do you think you think your mortal bonds can hold me, Long Feng?" the demon said in a deep menacing voice, smoke began to billow from the mouth of the mask. The agent looked unnerved.

"Don't fall for his tricks."

"This is no trick Long Feng." The smoke increased obscuring everything in the room, the sounds of the chain being snapped and the Dai Li agent gasping in shock were quickly silenced in a gurgled cry. Long Feng felt a hand land on his shoulder but before he could move a jolt of electricity surged through him seizing his muscles and stopping his movements. He felt the demon's kukri pushed against his throat. "Tell me is this a trick Long Feng?"

"You don't fool me demon I was briefed about you, you're nothing more than a man whose been trained to utilize bending in a way specialized for stealth and assassination, the smokescreen the shock you gave me, I guess that makes you a Firebender." Long Feng winced as the demon's hand tightened its grip on his shoulder and began to heat up searing his skin.

"Who told you!" the demon said the eyes of the mask glowing.

"Why should I tell you." Another jolt of electricity surged through him.

"Tell me and you will not die a painful death." The heat from his hand increased to the point that Long Feng's robe began to smolder.

"A man by the name of Kouseki." Another jolt ran through him stronger than before and his body was now numb.

"As I promised Long Feng you can no longer feel anything, so this will be painless." With merciless precision the kukri's blade bit into Long Feng's throat spilling his life's blood. And then just as silent as he came the demon slipped out the window and back into the night.

* * *

Well to those who read my past avatar story Shadows this is sort of a darker rewrite, I was inspired by the finale which was epic. So should I continue or end it here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own**

**The Order**

The demon once again was making his way through the rooftops of the city, he stopped and swung inside a window, inside was a simple room, a cot for a bed and a chest for his belongings. On the edge of the cot perched a black bird which squawked happily upon the return of his master.

"Hello Kuro." The demon whispered as he removed his cloak and mask and threw them on the bed. Under the mask he was revealed to be young man who couldn't have been more than 15 with unkempt brown hair that despite his age was already beginning to gray. He looked at the bird with calm and caring eyes that were gold in color however his right eye was faded and less brilliant; however the most striking feature was the scar that ran from above his right eye down across it and ended at the middle of his cheek at the same level as his mouth. As he removed his shirt a tattoo was revealed, emblazoned across his back was the visage of a crow with wings spread wide and spewing a spout of flame from its beak. He changed into simple green and brown clothes, he stood and the crow flew to his shoulder. "Come Kuro, we best get down stairs." He walked down the stairs into a tavern.

"Ahh Kumori I didn't realize you were asleep; it's about time you got up the night life is starting." The bartender said in a drunken slur.

"I know I am sorry." He walked closer to the bartender.

"Aw don't worry about it." The bartender waved his hand in what appeared to be dismissive and drunken manner, but to Kumori an entire statement had been made in that small gesture.

"I will go get some more barley from the cellar." Kumori nodded, bringing his hands together and bowing in a formal manor, sending another message only the bartender picked up on.

"You do that Kumori, you do that." Kumori descended into the basement and walked over to the wall. He tapped on it twice in one spot, three in another and once in a final spot.

"May the Crow's flame continue to burn." He said to apparently no one and from the other side of the wall a muffled reply came.

"May the Tiger prowl the earth always." The wall opened to reveal a man in the same black armor and cloak he wore earlier. "Master Kumori welcome back." Said the cloaked man. "The Stone Shadow has been waiting for you."

"Thank you." Kumori walked down the long stairs deeper into the darkness of the secret cave, lit only by dim torch light. He entered a large chamber better lit than the others, there were seven people; five were more cloaked men who stood constantly on guard. The sixth was a girl who wore a simple green dress, she was very attractive and looked about 16, but to Kumori she would always be Ishizue his cousin.

"Well, well the great and powerful Kumori returns; I'm glad you could grace us with your presence."

"That's enough Ishizue." Issued the final man who was seated on an earthen throne was a man wizened and ravaged by time, he was winkled and his head nearly bald and a long white beard. This was Iwakado Myou head of the Myou and the Stone Shadow and Kumori's maternal grandfather. Kumori bowed before the man.

"Lord Iwakado."

"Master Kumori Kage, so tell me have you succeeded in your mission?"

"No Lord Iwakado, Princess Azula was not at the castle; she was warned of my attempt and had left only an hour ago."

"She was warned?" Iwakado said only showing the slightest bit of worry. "By who?"

"Kouseki." Kumori stated flatly he did not need to say more, there was no one in the room who did not know that man's name, the man who betrayed the Order to Fire Lord Ozai and had driven the Kage family from the Fire Nation as it fell from grace.

"Kouseki told her, be that as it may someone had to tell Kouseki; I've had enough of traitors; all right who told him." Ishizue shouted as two long needles flew into her hands from her sleeves.

"Ishizue, calm yourself; rash behavior will not help in this situation; it pains me to think it Kouseki may still have contacts within the Order we always knew it was a possibility." Iwakado stood. "Kumori Kage the Burning Chill." He looked to his granddaughter. "And Ishizue Myou the Needle Rain; the both of you have been acknowledged by the Order as the strongest benders of your element and so you have become a part of the most honored Triad, of which in my younger days I was also a part of. And so I ask of you not as the Stone Shadow; but as another member of the Order; will you do the task I am about to assign you."

"Yes." The both stated.

"Fire Lord Ozai seeks the destruction of the Order, and with the Avatar's death we must do whatever we can to wound him; Azula could not have gotten far, track her down and take he out along with Zuko and any who get in your way."

"I will Lord Iwakado." Said Kumori bowing

"You bet grandpa." Exclaimed Ishizue.

"Then both of you may leave." Iwakado sat back on his throne. Kumori stood and Ishizue went to his side and they both exited without a word.

**An hour later**

Outside the walls of Ba Sing Se; Kumori and Ishizue rode as fast as they could astride an Eel Hound while Kuro flew above. Kumori had changed back into his armor and cloak, the mask and gloves were stored in his pack. Ishizue who sat behind him holding onto him, she was dressed in a modified version of the armor of the Order, it had long black sleeves that concealed her hands, a large sash tied around her waist.

"Isn't this exciting Kumori, the two of us could change the whole world!" She said excitedly

"This is not a game Zue." Kumori said in a stern voice. "We have been given a most important assignment."

"Well it may be nothing to you; you always get the cool missions. I always get spy missions, sure their fun sometimes if the guy I'm trying to seduce information from is cute; but I want something a little more exciting."

"You mean gathering information from known enemies in their territory with few weapons for self defense is not exciting?"

"Fine when you put it that way."

"Just remember we are going against Azula who is ruthless; and Zuko who killed the Avatar."

"I doubt that, I doubt Zuko did that." She said flatly.

"What make you say that?"

"I may have only gone on one date with him but I gleaned enough from him that he would never kill in cold blood like that."

"You actually fell for him did you not?" he looked back to her and saw her blushing slightly.

"Well he was different from most targets; not as stuck up. So maybe Jin had a little crush on him; but I'm not Jin anymore."

"I know." Kumori sped the Eel Hound up. "Lord Iwakado knows who the leak is."

"WHAT?" she exclaimed. "Why didn't grandpa tell us?"

"To keep us safe, that is why he sent us out of Ba Sing Se, tonight the traitor will strike."

"Good then grandpa can teach him a lesson." Kumori sighed

"I do not think he will survive the night." He whispered to himself


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own**

**The Order**

Once again a black armored and cloaked man walked through the streets of Ba Sing Se; while it was late the night life was in full swing however things seemed to be silenced whenever the man walked by. He walked into the same tavern Kumori had left only an hour before, the moment he stepped into the tavern all the drinks instantly froze solid and the temperature in the room as frost formed on the walls of the room.

"Where is Lord Iwakado?" the man asked his voice inciting a bigger chill than the frost that had beset the room. The bartender looked up.

"Who wants to know." He asked carefully eyeing the man, the man wore the armor of the Order and knew the name of the Stone Shadow, but his ways were blunt lacking the subtle hand signs the Order used to communicate.

"That is none of your concern, now tell me." The bartender stared back defiantly. "Then have it your way. Will every non-bender in this room please raise your hands." The patrons of the tavern simply watched to stunned to move. "I said raise your hands!" the cloaked man yelled and immediately 10 of the people in the bar raised their hands including the bartender, all against their will. The man looked a woman with a raised hand. He raised his hand toward her and clenched his fist. The girl immediately clutched at her chest and collapsed shrieking in pain. "Tell me now or I'll blow up this girl's heart."

"It's in the basement far wall, you have to knock…"

"I know the knock." The man then opened his hand in a sudden violent motion, and to the horror of everyone in the tavern patrons, crimson icicles protruded from the girl's body and she fell to the ground dead; impaled from the inside out by her own blood.

"You monster I gave you the information you…." The bartender stopped and grabbed his chest in pain.

"Don't ever speak like you have authority scum you insult to the spirits of this world." He clenched both of his hands and all of those who had raised their hands collapsed; their hearts had exploded in their chests. "All those who have been blessed by the spirits may leave." He addressed the remaining patrons.

"You bastard!" a young Earthbender stood up after shaking off the initial shock. "You killed them." He sent a rock at the man who with practiced ease dodged and lunged at the Earthbender and grabbed him by the throat and the boy suddenly stood still.

"Those who protect trash shall die like trash." He threw the boy to the ground, he fell like a statue toppling over and he shattered like glass when he hit the ground. Taking the hint the rest of the patrons immediately began to flee from the tavern. The man walked down into the basement frost forming wherever he walked. Stepping to the far wall he knocked in the same fashion Kumori had. "May the Serpent always rule the sea."

"May the Tiger always prowl the earth." The door opened. "So what brings a brother from the North to Ba Sing Se?" the man walked through the door and placed a hand on the other's shoulder where he was immediately frozen in place. He walked down the stairs into the chamber of Lord Iwakado.

"I have been expecting you Shimo." Said Lord Iwakado. "I have always had suspicions of your notions of self grandeur."

"And what does that have to with why you were expecting me Lord Iwakado." Shimo said as pulled back the hood of his cloak revealing a man about 25 with cold ice blue eyes, his head shaved bald revealing a Yin and Yang tattoo in the middle of his forehead. This was Shimo Yami the Waterbender of the Triad and its oldest member.

"Earlier this evening a plan of ours was foiled as the target was told in advance by Kouseki, which means he still has contacts within the Order; Kouseki was once a member of the Triad as well as one of the most powerful Earthbenders ever to grace the Order. But his power went upraised only the Order would know his exploits it was not enough for someone who sought praise from the world. When he betrayed us we saw who he truly was, all other were beneath him; even his parents except you, he considered you an equal. And so you are the only one he would ever stay in contact with."

"Such a major accusation Lord Iwakado, but what proof do you have?"

"Sadly I have none, all that I know is you were the one who decided that Kumori should be the one to carry out the assassination of Princess Azula and had full knowledge of the date. The fact that you are here is proof enough The Triad are never without their Shadows, it is your sworn duty to protect your Shadow. Kumori was only here on special orders if not for that he would be with Lord Kagemaru."

"Then tell me where is Ishizue?"

"On a special mission."

"Doubtful, you sent her away from me, because I will tell you Lord Iwakado. You're right." He glared at the Stone Shadow. "Kouseki showed me the true path and together with Fire Lord Ozai we will build a new and better world; without the Shadows the Order will fall and with your death it will leave only Kagemaru; but Kouseki wants him personally."

"Lady Mizu! What have you done with her Shimo?" demanded Iwakado outraged.

"She is safe even I could not bring myself to kill my own wife, but she has been incapacitated."

"And what of your child? Last I had heard Lady Mizu was great with child."

"My son has been born and it has all been taken care of." Shimo said his voice chilling the air even more. "But enough of this talk, your demise is imminent so wills the spirits of this world."

"Kill this oath breaker!" immediately two of the guards around Iwakado charged their blades drawn, while others used earthbending to assault from a distance. However the two who charged forward never made it as with a simple movement of his hand they exploded in a shower of blood; which froze making a wall blocking the rocks thrown at him.

"Non-benders among your rank Iwakado, you defile yourself by working with those who are lower than trash." The blood wall reshaped itself into crimson spikes and with deadly accuracy took out the guards one by one; with each guard killed it only added to the amount of blood he could use against the others; until only Iwakado remained. "You have been judged Iwakado; and the spirits demand your blood." He stepped closer to Iwakado, but suddenly a large stone hand came out of the ground and gripped him.

"I won't go down so easily Shimo. My special ability is force; that hand is exerting more than enough pressure to keep you from moving or bending, I am hair's breadth away from crushing you."

"You old fool; you know Kouseki is my friend; you know what he has achieved. What I have achieved; the pinnacle of bending. The closest a single element bender will come to rivaling the Avatar." Shimo's eyes began to glow a deep blue; as well as the tattoo on his head. Shimo then proceeded to dissolve into water and he flowed out of the stone fist. The puddle he dissolve into mixed with the blood in the room and the puddle began to grow and shift into crimson serpent that finished by turning to ice. The ice serpent struck out and wrapped around the stunned Iwakado. "Do you fear me Iwakado; my power the power of a bender at full potential." He hissed bearing his fangs. "The power of Bender's Nirvana."

"Impossible; it is a myth. Kumori was only exaggerating when he told me of the power Kouseki had gained."

"It was no exaggeration, Kouseki and I are now the most powerful benders of our element. It was a demanding task but with much training and meditation; I have immersed myself in the power 

of water until I became one with it. And with this power I shall fulfill the revelation the spirits gave me upon achieving it."

"What revelation?"

"To those who survive the process of achieving Bender's Nirvana they will receive a revelation about their destiny. Mine was that I was to wash away the evil of this world."

"I would like to know what you consider evil Shimo."

"You do not see it Iwakado, evil is all around us. The power of bending is gift from the spirits, therefore all benders are in the spirits' favor and have their blessing. But then there are those who lack the power to bend; they have not been blessed and therefore do not have the favor of the spirits. But yet they live in this world believing they are equals that they have a right to live." Shimo reared back and gave an angry hiss. "They defile this world with every last breath, and so I will rid the world of trash and all who would stop me!" he lunged forward and sunk his fangs into Iwakado neck while at the same time freezing the blood in his veins. Shimo uncoiled his serpent body from Iwakado who slumped to the floor. The serpent melted back into water and reformed into Shimo's true body. He drew up his hood and made his way out of the chamber and back into the city of Ba Sing Se. "Soon I will cleanse but not yet, I will follow you Kouseki and together we shall build a new and better world." He walked down the street once again Shimo the Crimson Frost slipped back into the darkness of night.

* * *

Well so ends another chapter, a powerful foe has made his appearance. So how will the secret lives of the Order affect the course of the war; will they succeed in ending it or will the traitorous Shimo and Kouseki both of whom have achieved Bender's Nirvana crush all hope.

**Author's Note: **Bender's Nirvana is not all powerful; its weaknesses shall be revealed in time. Any questions to those who can't wait can have them answered in private messages.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Own**

**The Order**

In the middle of the sea a small boat sailed, aboard the craft sat Kumori with Kuro perched on his shoulder and Ishizue.

"We're never going to catch up with Azula's ship at this rate." Sighed Ishizue

"Well maybe if you would help row now and then we could go faster." Chided Kumori.

"And ruin these perfect nails, in your dreams Kumori."

"You are the one who wanted more field work Zue; welcome to the field." He said as began to row the oars faster.

"You seem awfully in a hurry to kill Azula, usually you take assignments with a note professionalism, they're never personal to you."

"…"

"Unless this is personal." Her face took on a sad look. "Kumori you think Kouseki is with her, Kumori I know he hurt you but this isn't the time for revenge."

"Shut up!" Kumori exploded. "You will never understand what he took from me, he killed my parents right in front of me, and then he did not even have the courage to finish me off." His hand traced the scar across his right eye; blind since the day it was slashed. "He gave me this instead; as a reminder that he would always be stronger than me."

"Enough with the pity party already. Don't you forget your parents were my aunt and uncle, Aunt Karin taught me everything I know about earthbending, she was more like an older sister so shut up!"

"I know it's just…" Kumori sighed but suddenly gripped his blind eye as flashes of faces and places danced in his head.

"Kumori what's wrong is it another vision?" Ishizue asked concerned.

"Yeah." He nodded panting. Ever since his eye became closed to the physical world, it began to open to the spiritual one. Every so often he would see random flashes, never specifically telling him anything but almost guiding him places. The only ones who knew about his power were the three Shadows and Ishizue. "We are changing course."

"But what about Azula?"

"We have more important things to take care of." He grabbed the oars. "We have about two hours to get there or we will miss it; it will be faster if you help row.

"Sure thing Kumori." She said grabbing the other set of oars and they began to row.

**An hour or so later**

Kumori and Ishizue were waiting on an abandoned volcanic island.

"So what are we waiting for exactly Kumori?" Ishizue asked in a bored fashion.

"I do not know, but it should be here soon." Whispered Kumori keeping watch.

"Whatever it is I hope it's important."

"And there it is." Said Kumori as he saw someone wash ashore onto the beach.

"Hey someone just came out of the ocean; shouldn't we help them?"

"No; wait and watch." Kumori watched the figure as he stood up leaning on a battered staff, he was a young boy with short brown hair, but there was no mistaking the tattoos on his body. "It is the Avatar."

"Really? No way every source of intelligence we have said he's dead."

"Apparently they were mistaken."

"So should…" but Ishizue was cut off by Kumori motioning for silence. Kumori watched as the Avatar looked at the lava, after several minutes a flying bison landed nearby and the Avatar's companions descended to comfort him; from the distance he was at Kumori could not here what they were saying and lip reading was never his strong point. He watched as the Avatar burned his staff. "That's so sad." Sobbed Ishizue who was a master of lip reading if Kumori's memory served him correctly.

"What is?" Kumori whispered back. Zue shifted slightly and it took the full extent of his reflexes in order to pull himself and Zue away from the pillar of rock that jutted from the ground where they stood. He looked up to see the green clad girl staring at him with what he knew were blind eyes. "Stop this we mean no harm!" he shouted over the roar of the ocean and volcano.

"Ha like we haven't heard that one before!" shouted the cocky boy in blue.

"He's telling the truth." Said the blind girl, the Avatar and his group relaxed slightly.

"But that still doesn't explain what you guys are doing out here." Asked the girl in blue.

"Would you believe the spirit world told me to come and find you?"

"Ha that's the lamest excuse…" the blue clad boy began but was cut off by the Avatar.

"Sokka bridge to the spirit world here; let's at least here them out." The Avatar advised his friend.

"Well at least some of you are civilized." Said Zue. The group then sat down on the beach.

"So just who are you two?" asked the girl in blue. "And what are you doing out here?"

"Well my name is Jin and this is my cousin…" Zue began but stopped as a rock just grazed past her head. Instinctively a long needle flew to her hand from her sleeves, but before she could do anything Kumori grabbed her shoulder and sent a mild but stunning shock through her.

"Stand down Ishizue." He said sternly and using her full name for added threat. He looked at the stunned group, the blue clad boy on the verge of pulling out his club. "Please forgive my cousin, you could say she lies for a living; and is not used to being caught so easily. But nothing gets past your lie detecting friend here." He looked over at the blind girl. "Allow me to start over. My name is Kumori Kage, and this is my cousin Ishizue Myou; you may call her Zue if you like."

"Myou!" the blind girl exclaimed. "That's one of the largest noble family's in the Earth Kingdom; dad's been trying to get on their good side for years."

"Really now?" asked Zue who had stowed the needle back in her sleeve. "Just who are you?"

"Toph Bei Fong." Answered the blind girl.

"Ahh yes the Bei Fong family." Zue pondered.

"But enough about that." Said Kumori. "We have told you are names; and I know you wish to know why we are here; but I would like to know your names so both I and my cousin may more politely address you."

"Jeez Kumori do you always have to be so stuffy and proper?" griped Zue

"Well I'm Aang." Said the Avatar proudly.

"I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka." Said the girl in blue.

"Alright look we meet two random people in the middle of nowhere, and we're sitting down chatting." Exclaimed Sokka. "One even tried to attack Toph."

"Ah I see you have a naturally suspicious outlook; a useful thing in today's world." Kumori sighed. "What I am about to tell you is the absolute truth; for as I said before lying would be useless due to Lady Bei Fong."

"Please just Toph." Interrupted Toph.

"Yes, but as I was saying. What I am about to tell you is true; but you must swear to secrecy do not let this information get out."

"Kumori you can't tell them; you'll be punished." Zue said concerned.

"We cannot lie in their presence; and our situation calls for it, as members of the Triad secrecy is at our discretion."

"You mean like Kouseki."

"Never compare me to him!" and the temperature on the island seemed to raise a considerable amount along with Kumori's temper. However in moments Kumori composed himself and the temperature returned to its normal state. "I am sorry for losing myself like that; nobody got burned I hope."

"You…You're a Firebender." Sokka once again exclaimed.

"Sokka calm down let's hear him out." Chastised Katara.

"Yes it is true I am a Firebender. Think of me what you will; I only ask that you listen to me." Kumori took a long pause to compose his thoughts. "To understand I must start at the beginning; my cousin and I are part of a… a secret society you could say known simply as The Order. The Order is an alliance between the three nations and three families; the Kage family of the Fire Nation, the Myou family of the Earth Kingdom, and Yami family of the Water Tribes. We are shadows only existing long enough to fulfill the jobs assigned to us."

"What do you do?" asked Aang.

"We are soldiers, bodyguards, spies, saboteurs and perhaps most importantly assassins." Kumori paused again. "That is why we are here; we were on a mission when a vision from the spirit world told us to come here. I guess to meet you."

"What was your mission?" asked Katara.

"We were assigned to intercept a Fire Nation ship and carrying Princess Azula and Prince Zuko on board, and kill them hopefully the blow would be enough to end the war." Aang and the others looked on in amazement; that someone could talk about taking a life so casually was almost appalling. "But we abandoned that mission to come here, for what purpose I do not now. Perhaps to protect you, or maybe guide you through the Fire Nation or even to teach you Firebending.

"We'll have to discuss this." Said Katara and her and the group walked a distance away.

"Kumori…" began Zue but Kumori motioned for silence, and then proceeded to make more motions with his hand.

"_It is okay Zue I told them the truth for now because lying will get us nowhere; but we can still lie; I already have._" He motioned in the sign language of The Order.

"_What do you mean?_" Zue responded in kind

"_I told the truth; but I also said we could not lie due to Toph. However that was a lie; she senses the heart rate and breathing of others and that is how she can tell; you just have to control yourself better; you rely too much on your charm and beauty Zue you must lie without lying; tell half truths if you must._"

"_But why tell them everything; about the Order. They'll never trust people like us._"

"_They will, because I was forthright about who and what we are they will trust us and believe there to be no secrets; but for now Zue be careful with your emotions; when we reach the Fire Nation I want you to leave me and deliver the news of the Avatar's survival to Lord Kagemaru; he will know what to do._"

"_Sure thing Kumori._" It was at this point the rest of the group.

"Alright we've reached a decision." Said Katara

"You can come with us." Aang added.

"But don't think I won't be watching you Firebender." Sokka warned.

"I would not have it any other way Sokka." Kumori said with a slight smile. "You keep that suspicious attitude, it just might save you one day." Kumori then made a slight motion with his hand. "_Just as planned." _Zue narrowed her eyes.

'_Kumori just what are you planning?' _she thought worriedly.

* * *

So for good or for ill Kumori has joined the group.


End file.
